


I'm So Dizzy (don't know what hit me)

by SophieRosina



Series: You're Crazy (and i'm out of my mind) [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Does It Count As Major Character Death When The, Episode: s02e23 Unthinkable, F/M, Is Involved?, Lazarus Pit, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRosina/pseuds/SophieRosina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brow furrowed and his face crumpled all at once, body bowing slightly as he recoiled from her. The arm that had been wrapped around her now banded across his own stomach as he heaved in a wet breath and staggered to the left.<br/>“Oliver?!” Felicity reached for him, panic seizing her as Oliver began to splutter, red staining his lips out of nowhere.</p><p>Third in a series of related drabbles set during 2x23, but spirals in its own direction following the scene in Queen Consolidated where Felicity says to Oliver, "You told me you had a choice." Inspired by John Legend's 'All Of Me'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Dizzy (don't know what hit me)

_I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me,_

_but I’ll be alright._

All Of Me - John Legend

 

Felicity had read, once, that in a game of Go, a player could flip a losing match into a winning one by making a divine move. That one, miraculous choice could turn everything on its head… and they’d made one.

Over a year of working side by side had never come in more useful than it had during the few minutes she and Oliver had had to flesh out their plan of attack. Was it perfect? No. Risky? Definitely. If she had read Slade incorrectly, this entire plan was going to backfire nastily… she prayed she hadn’t.

He wanted to inflict the maximum pain possible onto Oliver, taking away his family’s legacy, his mother, his city… and Felicity. He wanted to make him suffer, and was relying on Isobel’s judgment of Felicity and Oliver’s relationship to make it happen. But, in his all-consuming rage, there was one thing he hadn’t factored in to his plan, and that gave them the advantage.

Felicity loved Oliver, that much was true, and while only a few weeks ago she would have put herself in the line of fire before Oliver without hesitation, she knew now just how much stronger they were as a team, and put her faith into that. Her sacrifice to Slade would achieve nothing if it meant Oliver would have to live with the guilt of her death.

So, instead of splitting from the others like Slade expected her to, Felicity used the comms to relay a false plan to Oliver and the others, pretending to send them all after Laurel… but in reality, only Sara, Roy, Lance, and half the assassins were closing in on the factory.

After the massacre in the tunnel, there could only have been a few of the mirakuru soldiers left to guard Laurel, and while Slade’s arrogance probably meant he was waiting for Felicity alone, she’d insisted on sending Oliver, Nyssa, and the remaining few assassins to hunt down Slade just in case she’d misjudged everything.

And damn it if that thought didn’t make her heart feel like it was about to burst out through her sternum.

“Approaching the factory now,” Oliver’s voice came through the comms. “Have you been able to get into the security feeds yet? I need to know where Slade is.”

“No. It may be a closed circuit feed; I can’t access it unless I’m on site.” All part of the lie.

“What do you mean, _until_ you’re on site?”

“I’m on my way now.” She glanced around the second foundry, feeling sick.

“What?!”

“I’ve got to go,” she lied, closing her eyes. _This was it._

“Felicity-”

Summoning thoughts of Oliver broken on the factory floor, stomach pierced by Slade’s swords, was enough to make the emotion in her next words real. “Goodbye, Oliver.”

She muted her comm, and Oliver did the same.

 

***

 

“Felicity?”

Felicity pushed herself up of the tiled floor of the makeshift bathroom, swiping under her eyes as she scrambled to unmute her side of the line.

“Sara?” she gasped. “Is everything-”

“Laurel’s safe,” The Canary replied, audibly relieved. “Roy and I are on our way back now.”

“And Oliver?” She almost didn’t want to ask, fear something had happened paralyzing her.

“Here.” His voice crackled down the line, and he sounded out of breath.

“Oh, thank God,” Felicity almost whimpered, nausea easing now as relief sunk in.

“I’m five minutes out,” he promised. “Where’s Diggle?”

“I’m en route. Lyla’s with ARGUS, co-ordinating the package pick up.”

Felicity smiled, tears welling in her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day. _They’d made it._

True to his word, Oliver staggered through the foundry door mere minutes later, bloody and bruised, but breathing and alive, and it was all Felicity could do to stop herself from running full pelt into his arms.

“Oliver…” She gasped, stopping three feet in front of him even though the distance felt like miles.

Oliver smiled and reached out for her, pulling her into his arms tightly and wincing as he did so.

“Sorry!” She tried to move away, but he held her steadfast, one arm banded behind her back while his free hand cupped the back of her head.

“We did it,” he breathed into her hair. Felicity nodded, clinging onto the back of his jacket with both hands as she allowed the tears to finally fall.

“Felicity…” he whispered her name in the way only he could, leaning back just far enough to catch her gaze before lowering his lips to hers.

They both moaned into the kiss, gripping onto each other even tighter, like even the slightest space between them would break the moment. It was everything Felicity had imagined and more, and she felt her heart swell, suddenly free to feel all the emotions she’d tried to bury for the sake of the team, for fear of them being unrequited… But now she knew he felt them too, and that, almost, made all the losses they’d endured worth it.

“Oliver,” she gasped against his lips, struggling to focus on words as he pressed harder against her, kisses becoming more charged somehow. Felicity let one of her hands slide into his hair and smiled at the soft groan he let out in response, only to inhale sharply as he reached down to grip her hip, thumb brushing the bare skin under her shirt.

“Felicity,” he mumbled, eyes opening to meet hers, blue on blue. “I-”

His brow furrowed and his face crumpled all at once, body bowing slightly as he recoiled from her. The arm that had been wrapped around her now banded across his own stomach as he heaved in a wet breath and staggered to the left.

“Oliver?!” Felicity reached for him, panic seizing her as Oliver began to splutter, red staining his lips out of nowhere.

“Dizzy-”

He collapsed to his knees and dropped onto his side, eyes unable to focus. As Felicity fell to her knees beside him, the dim light illuminated enough of his face to reveal how pale and damp his skin had become.

“No…”

She rolled him onto his back, scrambling to find the source…

There. A single, clean slice wept crimson down his side and across his bruised torso, an ugly mess of color that made bile rise in the back of her throat.

“No…” she moaned, pressing her hands over the wound as more blood spilled over them.

“Didn’t… notice…” Oliver rasped. One of his hands weakly reached for hers, fingers slick with red. “S-S… Sorr… y.”

A single word, sounding so small from the man who meant so much, broke her.

“No,” she whined. “No, no, no…”

She reached up and unmuted her comm, praying the others would understand.

“Diggle…”

_“Felicity?!”_

“Help.”

Oliver wheezed out a breath, then groaned, low and painful.

_“Felicity, what…”_

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his back arched, fingers shaking over hers as more blood seemed to pool around them.

“Oliver, don’t you dare leave me,” she snapped, anger and desperation taking hold as she begged him to stay. “Not now. You don’t get to leave me now, do you hear me?!”

He tried to nod, but his head just lolled backwards.

“Oliver?!”

She gripped his shoulders, tried to shake him, but her hands were too slippery to find purchase, and he was getting paler, and oh, my god, she was losing him…

“Oliver!”

Hands back against the wound. Apply pressure. Keep talking. Keep him breathing…

“Please,” she begged. “Please, don’t leave me…”

Distantly, she heard the door burst open, heard the hurried footsteps that raced to her aid, felt hands drag her bodily backwards, but all she could see was Oliver, lying there… _dying_ there.

Stay with me. Don’t leave. We’ve just started. I love you. Please… _Please…_

A flurry of activity. A defeated sob.

Diggle’s sad eyes met Felicity’s.

Felicity screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, don't hate me - everything's happening for a reason, and we're almost at the drabble that set off this whole writing spree of mine ;)
> 
> Hang tight x


End file.
